1. Title of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing clinched fastener members, such as of a snap button, on the occasion that the latter is attached to a garment fabric in improper position and/or posture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings, known apparatus for the concerned purposes generally comprise a stationary die 2 having a vertical hole 3, and a vertically reciprocable punch 1 having at its lower end a cutting blade vertically aligned with the hole 3. In use, clinched male and female fastener members 4, 5 of a snap fastener 6 which is attached to a garment fabric C in improper position and/or posture, are placed on the stationary die 2 in register with the hole 3, whereupon the punch 1 is lowered into the hole 3 of the die 2 to punch or pierce the male and female members 4, 5 along cutting lines (indicated in broken lines) L. A common problem with this prior apparatus is that when the punch 1 return to its upper position after punching, a scrap piece or pieces 7 stick to the punch 1 and must be removed therefrom by hand, which is laborious and time-consuming.